Utilisateur:Klaine forever and more
MOI: Je suis Meryem, j'ai 14 ans, je suis franco-algérienne, je suis dislexique (faites pas trop gaff aux fautes d'orthographes), je suis FAN DE GLEE!! et notamment du KLAINE!! Je suis restée longtemps contribueuse et je signais KLAINE FOREVER <3♥ GLEE?: Alors j'ai connue glee grace à un magazine mais il se trouve que ce magazine donnait une mauvaise image de glee enfaite il présentait vite fait les personnages genre Kurt l'homo qui aime le quater back et est une grande diva.. Donc bon mais j'étais curieuse de savoir ce que c'était que cette série donc je suis aller sur l'ordi voir quand çà passerait à la télé donc j'ai attendus, j'ai regardée, j'ai adorée et je suis devenue de suite GLEEK! J'adore vraiment cette série elle ma en plus beaucoup aidé à etre mieux dans mes baskets =) J'ai donc adoré la saison 1 et encore plus la saison 2 avec l'arrivé de Blaine Anderson! et la 3 est génial par contre j'ai très très peur pour la 4 car ils parlent de rupture entre kurt et blaine du fait que blaine tromperait kurt et tout donc je suis dégouter! JE SUIS CONTRE LE FAIT QU'ILS ROMPENT!! C'est nul! PERSONNAGES PREFERES: Alors vous l'aurez compris j'adore Kurt et Blaine, pour un tas de raison: ils sont mignons, ils sont respectueux, ils sont toujours là l'un pour l'autre, ils s'aiment vraiment,... je pourrais faire une page entière pour donner toutes les raisons mais bon se serais pas passionants pour vous ;) J'aime beaucoup Mercedes car je la trouve très forte, Quinn car elle a beaucoup de faces =), Sam car il est honnete et gentil, Rachel malgré qu'elle est agacante! Enfaite j'aime casi tout le monde sauf Mike, Tina, Lauren,.. DVD ET AUTRES: Alors j'ai évidemment la saison 1 et la saison 2 de glee, le dvd glee one tour (saison 2 surout), le dvd glee encore où il y a tout les clips de la saison 1, après j'ai des tee-shirts glee dont certains c'ets moi qu'il les est faits (klaine notamment), je me suis fait des badge glee pour ma trousse, ... Klaine forever and more (discussion) juillet 30, 2012 à 12:58 (UTC)KLAINE FOREVER <3♥ AND MORE!! Darren00.jpg|Darren Chris fox all star party 03.jpg|Chris Colfer! Glee Cast Promo (7).jpg ImagesCA0VPLM7.jpg ImagesCA1QEW22.jpg ImagesCA6M2KQF.jpg ImagesCA40GAZQ.jpg ImagesCADP7F4P.jpg ImagesCAFBKFH5.jpg ImagesCAGEF7H6.jpg ImagesCAKO41LF.jpg ImagesCAMJXKTR.jpg ImagesCAOA7ESV.jpg ImagesCAR47H8H.jpg Images-1- (2).jpg kurt et blaine.jpg kliss.jpg klaine regards.jpg klaine mains.jpg klaine love shack.jpg klaine love shack!!.jpg klaine lit.jpg klaine kiss bal.jpg klaine friday night.jpg Darren criss 326.jpg Darren criss 325.jpg Bloggif 5017d1d757fec.gif Darren Imogene.jpg Box scene 05.gif Box scene 04.gif Box scene 03.gif Box scene 02.gif Box scene 01.gif Box scene 00.gif Darren criss 325.jpg 401 16 Tournage.jpg Chris 57.jpg 401 22 tournage.jpg Chris colfer000.jpeg Klaine courage gif.gif 008.gif 007.gif 006.gif Darren glee tour.jpg Kurt glee tour.jpg 059.jpg 002.jpg Glee tour 2011 philadelphia.jpg Redsolo.jpg Blaine.png KurtH.png Kurt promo saison3.jpg 1007260 1334954272835 full.jpg Plusieurs visages de quinn fabray.png Love shack 01.gif Love shack gif 00.gif The first time gif 03.gif The first time gif 01.gif Kliss 4.gif Kliss 3.gif The first time 03.gif Kurt & blaine.jpg Saison 3 Promo.jpg PHOTOS.png Rachel.gif Finn.gif Quinn.gif Kurtinou.gif Rory Flanagan.png Santana.gif Britt'.gif KlaineFashion gif.gif PromQueen 01.gif PromQueen 00.gif Warblers04.jpg Warblers03.jpg Warblers02.jpg Quick never can say goodbye performance.png Props.jpg Hummelberry.gif Klaine glee tour 02.gif Klaine glee tour 01.gif Kurt 24.jpg Kurt-sebastian.jpg 268659 271172709653299 2128027225 n.jpg 264849 271236009646969 56206959 n.jpg 401 32 tournage.jpg Glee-saison-4-tournage.jpg Tournage 1.jpg Tournage.jpg Rachel et portable.jpg Retrouvaille Kurt Rachel.jpg Rachel et brody tournage.png Brody et Rachel tournage.jpg Chris colfer01.jpg Glee-s3.jpg Images (5).jpg Glee-saison-3-episode-11-critique.jpg 401 34tournage.jpg 402 10 tournage.jpg 402 06 tournage.jpg Kurt-Hummel-kurt-hummel-26775878-500-571.png Chris photoshoot.jpg Darren photoshoot.jpg Jacob 11.jpg Darren 600.jpg Klaine draw.jpg 402 7 Tournage.jpg 402 6 Tournage.jpg Brittany&santana.jpg Gifklaine8.gif Gifklaine7.gif Gifklaine6.gif Gifklaine3.gif Gifklaine5.gif Gifklaine4.gif Original song 1.gif Original song 2.gif Original song.gif Draw 34.jpg Draw 28.jpg Draw 26.jpg Draw 15.jpg Draw 14.jpg Draw 10.jpg Draw 09.jpg Draw 07.jpg Draw 05.jpg Draw 08.jpg Draw 04.jpg Draw 12.jpg Draw 02.jpg Darren 603.jpg Darren 602.jpg Darren 601.jpg Lea 507.jpg Lea 506.jpg 403 tournage.jpg 402 tournage.jpg 401 tournage.jpg S1jfn-1303153523.jpg Chris 500.jpg 400 tournage.jpg TheBrittana.gif Juststayhere.gif Idon'twannamissKiss.gif Klaine 05.png Anniv DC.jpg Image2.jpg Courage.jpg Iii.jpg Klaine♥.jpg Image.jpg Klaine23.jpg Keep calm yeah i still ship finchel.jpg BrittanaChristmas.gif Keep Calm 5.jpg Keep Calm 1.jpg BelieveInMyOwnMagic.gif Brittana I Kissed A Girl.gif Kurt00.jpg Mes pages préférées * Tu peux placer ici des liens vers tes pages du wiki préférées ! * Lien vers la page #2 * Lien vers la page #3